


More Time Without

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yuffie is home again, but...
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	More Time Without

**Author's Note:**

> November 14, 2011, for KH100, 'character's children'

There was a distinct awkwardness to being home, though Yuffie hadn't quite been able to put it into words until she realized that for as much as she was with her real parents, she had spent more time without them than with. She had spent nearly a decade as 'Cid's kid', 'Aerith's little girl', and 'Squall-- Leon's sister'.

She didn't want to think that one or any of the others counted for more. And she certainly didn't have to choose between them. But there was definitely a metaphorical ravine to bridge and make sure everything was going to be good.


End file.
